Scarlet Rose
by nekopyon
Summary: "I'll love you forever." "Promise?" "Promise." One-shot. For B.A.G-Gomez's contest.


**Ok! Nyahahaha, this one's a tragedy as well~ (Yes, I just love writing tragedies.) By the way, the story is mostly dialogues. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Or the song. **

* * *

**Scarlet Rose**

**Lyrics and Music by: sele **

**Vocals by: Lily**

* * *

"_I'll love you forever." The boy said, linking pinkies with the girl in front of him. _

"_Promise?" The girl asked happily._

"_Promise." He let out a chuckle. _

* * *

_ugoki hajimeta haguruma wa kishimi tsuzuketeita_

_dakedo watashi wa shinjiteta_

_anata ga aishi tsuzuketeiru to_

"No...stop doing this to me...stop flirting with other girls in front of me, please..."

"Why...? Am I no good? Why do you go away?"

"Is it because you no longer love me...?" The girl mumbled, as she clutched a photo in her hands.

* * *

_nigetsuzukeru koto ga watashi ni wa rikai dekinakute_

_hanasanai de watashi no te o itsumademo dakishimete_

"Come back! Please...don't go with her!"

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go."

_What for...? So that you can go on a date with her?_

The girl laughed without humor, her back on the now shut wooden door.

* * *

_utsumukigachi na kokoro o sarashite mo_

_nani mo kanjirarezu kurushii_

"Hey, do you remember what today is?"

"Uhh...Saturday?"

"Ugh! Oh well, would you kiss me?"

"Umm...what for? But well, ok."

_Today marks our fourth year together...and you don't even remember?...How could you? How could you do this to me?_

* * *

_ichizu na ai wa anata dake o mitsumete_

_hoka ni wa nani mo mienakunatteiku_

"What have you been doing this while? Look at these poor grades!"

"Huh? What did you just say?" The girl's attention snapped back to her friends.

"You don't really keep track of what your friends are saying, huh?"

"Hahaha, you only have eyes for your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, like he's the only one in the world!" Her friends laughed. She simply went along with them.

_Shut up...shut up! He means everything to me! You guys won't understand!_

* * *

_namida wa akaki shizuku kara nani o kanjiru no?_

_furetakute dakishimeraretakute_

_ima wa nani mo mienakute_

"No...Father, mother, please don't leave me! Please..." She sobbed, crying over the two black coffins laid neatly.

"Where is he? He's supposed to be with his girlfriend now, comforting her!" Her relatives chided.

"Please...I'm all alone in this world now...No, I still have him. But where is he now..?"

* * *

_ugoki hajimeta haguruma wa kishimi tsuzuketeita_

_dakedo watashi wa shinjiteta_

_anata ga aishi tsuzuketeiru to_

_nigetsuzukeru koto ga watashi ni wa rikai dekinakute_

_hanasanai de watashi no te o itsumademo dakishimete_

"I'm sorry, really, but I have to go! It's for a study group!"

"But..."

"I'll be back later!" He grinned, then rushed out of the door. She caught a whiff of his cologne.

"Liar...You liar...I know, I know it's not for a study group...Please, even though I know what you're doing with her, please, come back to me..."

* * *

_nukedasenai omoide wa watashi o kurushime tsuzuke_

_kousa suru kanjou wa rasen no naka ni torawareru_

"I remember when we went to the amusement for our first date! It was really fun!"

"But now...he doesn't even take me out anymore...I don't even know if he loves me anymore...What should I do?"

"No...He loves me. He promised me. He won't break it, right?"

"Right? Right. He won't break it. He won't..." She smiled maniacally.

* * *

_haitsukubotte demo anata ni chikazukitakute_

_ima mo gensou o daite hatenaku yume o mitsuzuketeita_

"He's so popular and handsome and charming, and and! Compared to him, his girlfriend is like, sure, she's pretty, but not as much as Luka-chan!"

"Please, please appear out of nowhere like a prince and save me with some cheesy line like you used to...please."

"No...He's not coming...What was I thinking?" The girl slunk away, away from all the gossip and talks.

* * *

_kurayami no naka demo anata o kanjite_

_hadaka no mama de dakiyosete yo_

"Wah! Sorry, I overslept!"

"No...no, it's alright..." She smiled faintly.

_I know you were with her all the time...Rin saw you two together...But...you still love me, don't you? You won't break your promise. _

* * *

_hoka no onna nante koroshite ageru_

_kono yo de anata o aiseru no wa hitori_

_watashi igai ni wa inai yo_

"Is she...the one who stole him away from me...? I'll kill her...I'll kill everyone...He belongs to me, and only me!"

"If I kill her...he'll belong to me! Yes, that's a great idea! I'll get him back before that Luka Megurine can totally bewitch him...He belongs to me, after all." She took out a sharp kitchen knife from the drawers.

* * *

_kuruoshii hodo ni midaresaku bara no toge ga sasaru_

_itami sae mo itoshikute_

"Please...keep noticing me...even if you push me away, as long as you still notice me..."

"What am I saying? He still loves me, and he doesn't push me away..." She chuckled darkly.

* * *

_ugoki hajimeta haguruma wa kishimi tsuzuketeita_

_dakedo watashi wa shinjiteta_

_anata ga aishi tsuzuketeiru to_

"He smells like her perfume...What did he do...? No matter, as long as I love him, and he still loves me, even if only a bit..."

"Yes...As long as he still likes me, no, loves me."

"He loves me, right? Right?"

* * *

_nigetsuzukeru koto ga watashi ni wa rikai dekinakute_

_hanasanai de watashi no te o itsumademo dakishimete_

"What makes her so special...? I don't understand why you keep going to her...What's so bad about me? Just...please, keep our promise..."

"He won't break our promise...He won't, right?"

* * *

_nukedasenai omoide wa watashi o kurushime tsuzuke_

_kousa suru kanjou wa rasen no naka ni torawareru_

"I want to go back to that amusement park...please, I want to go back to our first date..."

"Does he even love me anymore...? No, he definitely does. If not, why does he stay with me? Is it because of Father and Mother? No, don't think like that. He definitely loves me. He promised." The girl reassured herself.

* * *

_haitsukubotte demo anata ni chikazukitakute_

_ima mo gensou o daite hatenaku yume o mitsuzuketeita_

"It's just a dream, huh...A dream of us being together on a boat...Our past...I will get him back. Definitely. I don't want these dreams anymore. I want them as reality."

"What am I talking about? Why am I talking as if we already broke up? I can still go out with him..."

* * *

_tsukisashita yaiba wa fukaku subete o nomikonde yuku_

_tobichiru senketsu ga watashi o akaku some tsuzuketeru_

"NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, STOP! PLEA – UGH!" The pinkette in front of her keeled over, and ceased living on the face of Earth.

"Hehehe...now he will finally come back to me...You, Luka, deserved that, by the way."

* * *

_setsuna ni chikatta tada kuruoshii aijou dake wa_

_ima mo ichizu na omoi tada junsui de muku na dake_

"_I'll love you forever."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"Please...stay true to that promise. I still love you, even now."

"Don't break it now..."

"He loves me..."

"He loves me not..."

"He loves me..."

...

* * *

_nani mo kamo koroshite mo nani mo mienakute_

_ishiki o hakai sareta shoujo wa nani o negau no ka_

"I don't love you anymore."

"No, no, no, no. NO, YOU STILL DO! THAT'S A LIE! THAT SLUT STOLE YOU AWAY FROM ME! NO, YOU'RE BEING DECEIVED!"

"I'm sorry, but I love Gumi."

"You...broke our promise..." The girl was quiet for a while, then raised the razor-sharp knife.

"Hey, stay away from him! Hey, you – AGH!" The green-haired lady gasped, then collapsed, a sharp knife embedded in her chest.

"If you had just come back to me...If you hadn't done that...I wouldn't have to kill you, Len..."

* * *

_tada warai nagara sono yaiba o jibun ni tsukisashite_

_subete no nikushimi ga shizuka ni tsuieta shunkan ni..._

"He's gone...They're all gone...I'm the only one left. Without him, what does life mean to me?"

"Hahaha...From the beginning, I was mad anyway...Wasn't I, Len? Wasn't I?"

* * *

**Done! :D**

**In case anyone didn't understand, Miku went mad after Len started seeing other women. Yep. Len's a big fat jerk. :(**


End file.
